Beauty And A Beat VS. Call Me Maybe
|artist = ft. VS. |year = 2012 VS. 2011 |difficulty = (Easy) |dg = VS. |mode = Battle |pc = VS. |gc = VS. |nowc = BeautyVsCallMeDUEL |perf = Mehdi Kerkouche (P1) Shirley Henault (P2) |mc = Magenta }}" " is a Battle from . Appearance of the Dancers P1 P1 'is the dancer from ''Beauty and a Beat. The dancer's shirt is now in a darker shade of blue, his glove is now purple instead of yellow, and his jeans are more blue. Additionally, his hairstyle seems to be a bit different. '''P2 P2 'is the Alternate dancer from ''Call Me Maybe. Her hair is now black instead of pink, her jacket is now pink instead of a light violet, golden sneakers with pink strings, and she has a light-blue colored glove instead of a green one. The other elements that the coach is wearing have been left unchanged. Bodyrockvsloveyoulike coach 1.png|P1 (Beauty and a Beat) Bodyrockvsloveyoulike coach 2.png|P2 (Call Me Maybe) Background The battle takes place in a palace courtyard area in the clouds. Behind the dancers are buildings adorned with columns and angel statues. The middle building has an angel holding a bow and arrow in the middle, and above it are the words "JUST DANCE". At the start of both songs, some chimes and a light wind could be heard. The color scheme changes depending on the song being played. It is a scheme of blue if Beauty and a Beat is playing, and it is pink if Call Me Maybe is playing. BeautyAndABeatBG.JPG|When Beauty And A Beat is chosen CallMeMaybeBG.JPG|When Call Me Maybe is chosen Dance Quests * One player gets 3 stars * One player gets 5 stars * Win all rounds against the AI with the Dancer on the left * Win all rounds against the AI with the Dancer on the right * Win a round with a full life gauge * Get the "Cute" Dance style How It Ends ''Beauty and a Beat:'' P1 wraps his left arm around and holds P2 as they fade away. ''Call Me Maybe:'' Just when P1 is about to kiss P2 s hand, she pulls his hand and takes him away. BeautyAndABeatEnding.gif|Ending 1 (Beauty And A Beat) CallMeMaybeEnding.gif|Ending 2 (Call Me Maybe) Trivia *'' '' is the first battle with a Justin Bieber song in the series. *'' '' is the second battle with a Nicki Minaj song in the series. **However, this is the only battle in which Nicki Minaj is a featured artist in the song. *The icon of both coaches near the Life Bar show them with brown hair and a brown vest for Beauty And A Beat. *The Battle has some glove glitches. **P2 s glove often turns from cobalt blue to yellow. **The fourth round of Call Me Maybe suffers a glitch in which the outline of P1 s glove turns gold. *The Battle includes some incorrect pictograms. **In the second round of Beauty And A Beat, P1 s pictogram is reversed. **In the third round of Call Me Maybe, P2 s pictogram is on the left side of P1 s when it should have been on the right side. **In the fourth and fifth rounds of Call Me Maybe, one pictogram is delayed by a beat. * This is the first battle in the series in which one of the Battle dancers is not the Classic dancer. In this case, P2 is the Alternate dancer from Call Me Maybe, instead of the Classic dancer. *In Puppet Master Mode, P1 appears in a Strike The Pose appearance. *When choosing P1 on controller consoles on the coach selection screen, the "A" in "And" (from ''Beauty '''And a Beat'') is lowercase. Gallery Game Files Callmemaybevsbodyrockgift.png|'' '' CallMeBeauty_cover_albumcoach.png| album coach Tex1_128x128_47174252a5812097_14.png| album background Beautyandabeat jd4 pose.png beautyandabeatbat ico.png|''Beauty And A Beat's icon callmemaybebat ico.png|Call Me Maybe's icon In-Game Screenshots BeautyMaybeinactive.png| '' on the menu BeautyMaybeactive.png| cover BeautyMaybe jd4 coachmenu.jpeg| coach selection screen (When choosing P1, the "A" in "And" is lowercase) BeautyAndABeatWins.PNG|''Beauty And A Beat'' wins! CallMeMaybeWins.PNG|''Call Me Maybe'' wins! BeautyMaybe jd4 score BeautyWins.jpeg|Scoring screen (Beauty And A Beat wins) BeautyMaybe jd4 score MaybeWins.jpeg|Scoring screen (Call Me Maybe wins) EndingThisPictureWasHardToTake.jpg|Screenshot of ending 1 (Beauty And A Beat) EndingI'veLostCount.jpg|Screenshot of ending 2 (Call Me Maybe) Others Baabvscmm picto error.png|Pictogram error BAABVSCMMPictogramError2.PNG|Pictogram error 2 Captura de Tela 2018-11-29 às 15.59.10.png|Pictogram error 3 BeautyBeatGlitch.png|Glitch with P1 s glove Videos Official Music Videos Justin_Bieber_-_Beauty_And_A_Beat_ft._Nicki_Minaj Carly_Rae_Jepsen_-_Call_Me_Maybe Gameplay Teaser Beauty And A Beat VS. Call Me Maybe - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Gameplays Beauty And A Beat vs. Call Me Maybe Just Dance 4 Call Me Maybe vs. Beauty And A Beat Just Dance 4 References Site Navigation de:Beauty And A Beat vs Call Me Maybe Category:Battles Category:Just Dance 4 Category:Duets Category:Female and Male Duets Category:Easy Songs Category:Mehdi Kerkouche Category:Shirley Henault